


They Bite

by S J Smith (Evil_Little_Dog)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/S%20J%20Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dru doing what Spike and Dru do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All hale Joss!

* * *

The night is made of magic, or that's what she tells you, your ripe, wicked plum; twirling and dancing ahead of you, caught in the spider's web of lights and tinkling music. Dru had all but insisted you come to California after seeing that movie – the one with the vampires and the amusement park – and oh, it was a glorious movie but not quite as good, you think, as the other one with the stupid ending but you still want spurs to try that little trick of slitting someone's throat with them.

You gotta admit, you like the atmosphere if nothing else – the crowds of people are just lined up like pigeons for easy plucking. And this crowd, hanging out in the park where that movie was filmed, are ripe for the picking.

Dru twinkles in front of you like a star herself, brighter than the lights on the midway. You like that she's enjoying herself. Your Dru gets mopey sometimes, thinking about that prat, Angel. The sneer that crosses your face at the thought of him makes a pretty blonde thing swoon and you eye her, thinking she'd look good wrapped around your cock with your teeth in her throat. You hear something about, "…looks just like Billy Idol!" and strut your stuff – bloke knows when he's gotta good thing going on, after all. 'Sides, if it attracts the little fishes, you'll let 'em take the bait.

"Spike, my Spike," Dru singsongs up ahead, swaying from side to side near the carousel. The wheeze of the calliope and the hum of the motors don't get drowned out by the happy voices as you catch up to her, wrapping your arms around her narrow waist. She's dressed odd for this time – your Dru has her own tastes and styles – but she's taken with the gauzy, filmy overskirts with sparklies in the weave, and wears one of those over her skirt tonight. "I want to ride up to the stars." The swaying of her backside against the placket of your pants makes your todger interested and you think that you could make her see stars – but you know Dru and her little whims an' quirks, so it's off to the Ferris wheel with you.

The pretty blond thing is followin' along; you can just hear her giggles behind you, even over the gabble and roar of the crowd. You hear that Idol bloke's name again – what a rotter he is, stealin' your style. Still, it puts a spring in your step and makes Dru look at you with those knowing eyes. "We're being followed, Spike." Her fingers creep up the front of your leather vest, like little mice. "Thinks you're someone else, she does."

"Let's not disappoint her, luv." You kiss Dru's forehead, all soft and tender, though your eye rolls back and catches sight of that girl. She sees you watching her and she turns all pink. Blush looks good on her, you think, makes her positively edible. You can almost smell her – bubble gum and some sort of perfume, like baby powder and sugar – and lust, though she's such a young thing, you're not sure she even knows what's making her pulse throb so hard between her legs.

"No," Dru smiles, a slow, predatory curl of her lips that makes you want to shove her up against the nearest building and take her hard. And almost as if she reads your mind – and maybe she does – Dru taps your nose with one finger, her hand falling down to all-too-briefly touch you through your leather pants, letting the girl see that caress.

Blondie's color ripens and she bites her lip. You think she'll turn away but she surprises you, meeting your gaze and you see how her nipples thrust up against that little filmy shirt she's wearing.

"She wants us, pet." You're almost laughing; it's easy; too easy, and you slowly skim your gaze over her body, making sure the girl knows what you're doing. She's shifting her thighs and the breeze shifts just enough so you smell her heat, Dru all but purring beside you at that scent.

Funny that Dru doesn't mind sharing, not like this, at least, little bite of something to whet the appetite, and you give the girl the ol' come hither stare, beckoning her over with a jerk of your chin. She hesitates for barely long enough for you to call it that, walking toward you both with a sway to her hip and a jiggle to her breasts. "Hi," she says, sounding out of breath even from that little walk, "I…I'm a big fan."

"Yeah?" You give her a smile. "You wanna come with us? Do a little of the amusement park thing?" Raising a finger in the air, you give it a spin. "Dru and me, we were just gonna ride the Ferris wheel."

"You should come." Oh, the wicked lilt to that sentence and the girl's blush heightens even more. Dru wraps her arm around the girl's waist. Her mouth tilts up and she lifts her chin a little to whisper in the girl's ear, "He likes two at once."

The girl goes with you, rosy as the dawn you don't see any more, and you pay for the ride, slipping the grease monkey a ten and saying, "Let us stay stuck up at the top a bit." He gives you – and both your girls – a look and says nothing and you plop yourself down so your little blonde is between you and Dru.

Dru wastes no time – you love that about your girl. She's not shy. Her hand is already creeping up Blondie's thigh and she's licking the girl's throat. You can't resist, either, not that pretty pink skin, and you tell Blondie that just before you nip her – nice and soft – right below her jaw. Blondie's got the chair rail in a deathgrip, making little sounds that make you want to eat her alive. But the Ferris wheel is a little too hard to escape from for that. Still, you pry one of her hands loose from the rail and bring it down between your legs, letting her get a good feel. "That's what you're doing to me, luv." Her fingers jerk and twitch and she makes this little whimper as you make sure she feels the full length of you. There's a trace of fear in her scent that makes her even more delicious, especially when the car stops at the top of the wheel.

You watch Dru's pale hand worm its way between the waistband of the girl's jeans and skin, Blondie almost singing at the sensation. You swallow down her noise – wouldn't do to alert that beady-eyed grandmother who'd gotten into the car after yours – probing Blondie's mouth with your tongue. Dru's sucking on her neck and you grab a handful of breast, squeezing Blondie's nipple between your thumb and forefinger.

That really makes her moan and you're glad your mouth is over hers. Her scent is riper now, richer, and her hand clenches on you almost convulsively. You pull back just enough to show her a lot of your teeth, saying, "Like that, do you?" She gasps in answer, hips arching at the touch of Dru's fingers, her eyes glazing over with lust.

"She likes it a lot," Dru pulls her hand out of the girl's trousers, offering her fingers to you to lick clean. You suck them into your mouth, smiling at Blondie's wide-eyed expression.

"Hmm, she does," you say and guide Dru's hand to Blondie's lips, kissing her mouth around Dru's fingers, your tongue darting through that little gate, Dru slipping her fingers inside so Blondie can have a taste of herself, too.

You and Dru practically have to carry Blondie off the Ferris wheel. Her legs are wobbly and she's holding on to both of you, face full of the hectic color. You guide her past that disapproving grandma, giving the old biddy a saucy wink that makes her shudder and glance away, while looking for a little place to be alone.

"Oh, look!" Blondie points to one of those quickie photo booths and you let her tug you along behind her, the three of you squeezing inside. There's just enough room for you and Dru on the bench and you pull Blondie into your lap, nuzzling her throat. The flash comes four times and you wonder what the girl would think if she saw the picture with you and Dru, your demon faces showing, gracing the sweet flesh of her throat with your teeth.

You pocket the pictures, "Souvenir," and notice the lights are starting to go down. Closing time at the zoo. The people are starting to filter out and Dru gets one of her delightful ideas, wanting to go ride the carousel. You lurk in shadows and behind permanent buildings, teasing the girl with kisses and caresses until she'd go anywhere with you, much less stay behind in a closed amusement park. Really, kids these days have no sense. What was the saying? 'Fish in a barrel'? Forget that; Blondie was fish in a bucket.

Finally, all the lights are out and you hear, faintly, some 'take cares' and 'good nights'. The amusement park lies like some slumbering dragon, waiting for the knight to charge in to rescue the fair maiden. Oh, but the maiden fair is moaning softly as Dru urges her to further abandon and you think she won't be a maiden much longer. That thought makes you grin wolfishly as you follow the women back to the walled up carousel. You take a turn with Blondie while Dru breaks the lock – handy, that strength – and you think you love how this girl smells and tastes. You guide Blondie onto the carousel, listening with half an ear as she says she loves the merry-go-round best, riding the ponies as they go up and down.

You sprawl on a bench and hook a thumb at your crotch. "You can ride my pony."

Dru tut-tuts, waving a finger at you. "Now, Spike, this is a lady." She draws Blondie's mop of hair off her shoulders and smooths it down her back. "You can't treat her like she's a little toy." Behind Blondie's back, Dru's smile is wicked and toothsome and her eyes glow yellow.

"Oh, I think she'd like to go for a ride." You kick one booted foot up on the bench across from yours, smiling lazy, and crook a finger at the bint. She shivers, clutching her hands together like a kid being offered a sweetie and she walks to you, the sound of her shoes rapping over the wooden floor of the ride. She sits next to you, nervous all of a sudden, and that won't do – you want her willing; eager, it makes it more fun that way. Dru settles in behind her, sliding her hands around so they rest on Blondie's stomach, and licks her ear. You lean in and kiss her, nice and soft at first, let her think you'd let her back off if she wanted, but Dru's hands are already cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples as you unbuckle her belt and tug the zip open on her jeans. It doesn't take long before you and Dru have her naked, even though you're both still dressed.

Blondie's game, though, you like that about her, even if she's clumsy trying to undo your zip. "Careful, love. That's delicate equipment." She flushes a little but Dru helps her get your pants open and down over your hips. Your todger's already liking this and Blondie seems to like him, too, if her licking her lips is any indication.

"Oh, Mr. Idol," she moans and you pick her up and guide her down, thinking of that idiot, whats-his-name, the Impaler guy, and what he should've been sticking up pretty girls' bodies instead of spikes. Blondie's so wet and squirmy and feels so hot she'll scorch you. She arches her back and cries out as you thrust up into her. Dru makes some sort of cooing sound and you smell blood – yeah, virgin, like you'd thought. You roll up into her, making her move along with you even though she's all stiff-like now, her eyes bright with tears rather than lust.

"It hurts," she whimpers and claws at your chest, about as threatening as a kitten.

"It'll hurt more," Dru promises, nipping lightly at the girl's neck, and she transforms from the human mask into the demon's face, making Blondie squeal and jerk. "Won't it, my Spike?"

Your face goes all bumpy and your fangs slide down and the girl tries to break free. "Whassa matter, luv? Changed your mind?"

"Please, please, please," she chants, breathless, as you arch up into her, your hands; Dru's, holding her in place. "Please let me go. I won't tell anyone." Her scent is rich and ripe and terrified, all mingled together like a bouquet of the best flowers.

"No, you won't." Dru's fangs pierce that sweet skin, blood running down to slick her breasts. You can't help but lick it off as the girl screams, struggling against you. Your mouth closes around her nipple, sucking, then you bite down, tasting fresher blood. She's still fighting and you're still pumping into her, her writhing bringing you that much closer. Dru sucks hard on her throat and the girl shrieks, her eyes rolling up into her head. You feel her sheath shudder around your cock and that's your trigger – you explode deep inside her. Reaching over her shoulder, Dru drags on your hair, pulling your face up to share a kiss full of blood as the girl gasps and whines, her body convulsing.

Your teeth bared, you bite her throat at the same time as Dru, that keen taste of Blondie's death heightening your senses. All too soon, she slumps against you, a little whine exhaled against your skin. Maybe she said, "Please." You're not sure. You don't really care.

Dru insists on dressing her like a doll, putting her up on one of the horses. You go along with it, thinking that there are worse things your girl could ask you to do. You rifle her purse for money and Dru takes some little fuzzy thing made of rabbit fur and fluff along as a souvenir. The photostrip you hang up by a tack on one of the walls of a pitch and toss game. Someone'll find it someday, you think, wondering for a few seconds what a detective might make of it. With a shrug, you loop your arm around Dru's shoulders, guiding her toward the last car waiting in the parking lot.

"I'm bored with California, pet. What say we head south of the border? I hear there's a vampire bar there, just waitin' for us to take it over."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: The movies actually mentioned are, of course, Lost Boys and Near Dark. Near Dark is just about as perfect a vampire movie as you can get…except for the lackluster ending. Lost Boys, however, has the Coreys, and that way makes up for, "Death by stereo." From Dusk Til Dawn gets a shout-out, too, just because it made the ending. (Whut, me like vampire movies? What gives you that idea?)


End file.
